


You’ve Got To Be Kitten Me.

by Sodokachi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat being dad to kittens, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Identity Reveal, Kittens, Self-Indulgent, actual taking care of kittens, naming of kittens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodokachi/pseuds/Sodokachi
Summary: Adrien finds some actual literal kittens on the side of the road and decides to take them in. Hijinks ensue as he attempts to hide them from his father’s employees, his friends, and Ladybug. Spoiler alert: He doesn’t succeed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmecirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecirce/gifts).



> Thanks for the kind words Adrienne. They really helped me to continue writing.

 

Chat was enjoying a nice evening run when he heard several quiet mews. If his hearing was any less acute he would have missed them.

There were four of them crowded into a small cardboard box. They were all various shades of adorable white and grey.

Chat looked around the alley. There was no sign of the momma cat and the kittens looked like they hadn’t eaten in a while. His heart breaking he picked the box up and started heading home.

“Don’t worry little ones, Chat Noir will take care of you.” He cooed at them. Surprisingly, this actually seemed to calm the kittens down in spite of him jostling them slightly as he ran.

He landed as gently as he could and gently put the box on the ground. The kittens started moving around mewing for food.

“I’ll get you guys some food, be right back my little ones.” He hopped off to the store. Thankfully, he had worked with animals before when he had volunteered at an animal shelter. He knew exactly what to do and what to get.

A few minutes and some very confused Parisians later and Chat had his supplies in a couple bags. He entered his room. “I’m ba-” He gasped.

They were missing from the box he had left them in. He looked around in a panic and dropped his bags besides the box.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized they had only made it to behind the couch.

“Don’t worry your dad so much little ones.” He chided as he picked them up one at a time and put them back in the box. Thanking the heavens when he realized they were all warm (how had he forgotten to do that?) he smiled down at the four kittens. “I’m going to have to name all of you soon.”

Once he was done making sure the kittens weren’t escaping the box again he moved over his bags and started pulling things out. He only had the basics for now. He hoped he could sneak a few more purchases in tomorrow that could help him take care of the kittens better.

For now though, they all needed to be fed.

He obtained the bottles he had bought for their feeding and pulled out the formula as well. He glanced at the kittens. They seemed to already be a couple weeks old. That was good since he was pretty sure he couldn’t spend every waking moment with them.

He hummed happily as he pulled out the small induction cooktop and a pot. He grabbed the pot and went to fill it with water. After filling it with water from his sink he walked back in and put it atop the cooktop. He continued humming as he plugged it in and waited for the water to boil.

While he was waiting he went over to his room’s thermostat and upped it slightly. He didn’t want the kittens to get cold after all.

He went back over to the cooktop and smiled as it was already at 90°. Only ten more to go before they were the same heat as the kittens. He grinned and waited. He tapped his foot in anticipation. He suddenly grimaced. Right. He had to boil it first and then wait for it to cool to perfect kitten temperatures.

A few minutes later the water started boiling and he hummed happily as he turned the heater down so that he could keep the water warm once it cooled to what he wanted it to be.

“Good, it’s boiling.” He said happily. He put the thermometer he bought into the pot and waited impatiently for it to cool. After it hit the magic 102° he cheered. He quickly took the water out and pored it into a bottle with some of the powered formula. Mixing them together he moved over to the box and picked up the smallest kitten. It was almost pure grey with a white spot covering most of its face.

The kitten felt warm to the touch and almost seemed to purr against his hand. He grinned and started feeding the tiny kitten.

“I think I’m going to name you Splat.” Chat chuckled. “You like that don’t you?”

The kitten didn’t acknowledge him as it continued to eat.

As soon as the kitten finished it fell fast asleep and Chat took the opportunity to check it. “Yep, male. Definitely calling you Splat.” He grinned.

Mixing another botte he picked the next kitten at random. This one had the most white on his fur. The only grey were thin stripes going across the little kitten’s body.

“Would calling you Stripes be a little silly?” Chat smiled down at the thirsty kitten. “Or maybe I can make it a theme. Name all of you after your marks?” He grinned. “Like how I’m Chat Noir!”

He checked Stripes and smiled. A girl.

He made another formula bottle and picked up the penultimate kitten. This one had spots of white all over its grey fur and he couldn’t help but think of his partner.

“Should I call you Spots? Or maybe just name you after my partner?” The kitten pulled off the bottle to mew at him cutely before returning to its meal.

“So cute!” He gently lifted the kitten to check. “You’re a girl. That settles it. I’m breaking the fur theme and calling you Little Lady.” He smiled at the kitten and pulled the empty bottle away. The kitten seemed to mew at him in annoyance and Chat laughed.

“Patience Little Lady, you need to rest a bit before eating again or else you’ll get sick.” He returned her to her siblings and she curled up next to Splat and Stripes.

He made the last bottle of formula and picked up the final kitten.

This one seemed a little lethargic as it ate. Its fur was pure grey. “Don’t worry little one, you’re safe now.” He cooed at it.

He pet the small kitten as it ate and considered names. The kitten burped as it finished.

“I’m gonna call you Grumpy.” Chat smirked. “You certainly look like a grump.”

The kitten just stared at him grumpily. He checked it as he put it into the box with its siblings.

“Two girls and two boys.” He hummed and then yawned.

He couldn’t go to sleep yet though. He needed to put down some towels first.

A couple minutes and some gentle moving of the kittens and he had managed to lay some towels on the floor of the box. He would have to switch those out often until he was ready to train them to use a litter box.

He started getting ready for bed and only noticed he was still transformed when he was looking into the mirror while brushing his teeth.

“Whoops.” He chuckled. “Plagg’s going to be upset.”

He finished brushing and let the transformation unravel. Plagg spun out of his ring and onto the counter.

“Hey Plagg.” He greeted and turned to go get some cheese from his desk.

He heard Plagg groan from the counter and chuckled. “I’m getting your cheese Plagg, hold your kittens for a second.”

He reentered the bathroom with the wheel of Camembert to Plagg’s grumbles. “Here you go.” He tossed the wheel on the counter.

Plagg glared at him and inhaled the whole wheel of cheese. “Now what-” He burped. “What did you do that took so much time?”

“I found some kittens and decided to keep them.” Adrien said nonchalantly.

Plagg stared at him. “What. Why?” He gaped at his wielder.

“They were alone and needed help.” He explained.

Plagg gave a long suffering sigh. “Kid, kittens are a big commitment.”

Adrien nodded. “I know. I’ve already fed them and I’ll have to do it again before school tomorrow.”

Plagg gave up. “I’m going to go to sleep.” He frowned at Adrien. “You are going to regret taking on even more responsibility.” He warned him.

Adrien smirked. “No, I’m not.”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say kid.” He darted over to the bed and curled up on a pillow.

Adrien watched him with amusement shining in his eyes. Plagg would come around to the kittens. He just needed a little time to be grumpy first. Adrien’s smirk grew wider. He’d probably like Grumpy the best since they shared a similar disposition. He snickered.

He slipped into his comfy sky blue pajamas and checked to see if the window was closed. He had left it open so Adrien pressed the small button next to the window and it closed with a soft whoosh.

He padded over to check on the kittens before heading to bed. All but Grumpy were nuzzled up very close to one another. Grumpy’s head was the only part of him touching the other kittens. “Aw.” Adrien cooed. “You’re all so cute.”

With that said Adrien headed to bed. He only had one real problem left to deal with. Figuring out a way to keep his guardians and subsequently his friends ignorant to his sudden kitten ownership.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien woke with something warm and heavy on his face.

If he had been more prone to panic (like a certain pig-tailed classmate of his) he might have thrown the something off of him in panic. As it was he simply drew his hands to his face and smoothly lifted the warm something off of him.

Adrien blinked. “Little Lady? How did you get over here?” He gently let her down onto his chest. He hoped she wouldn’t scratch up his cotton pajamas.

Little Lady meowed and licked the finger near her face. He left that hand in front of her face for her to lick and with his other hand he started gently running two fingers down her head and across her back. His efforts were rewarded with a happy kitty that was now softly purring.

“Did you happen to swing over here?” He chuckled at his own joke. “No matter, I bet you’re hungry.”

He looked around and saw that Plagg was sleeping curled up on his desk. What he didn’t see was any of the other kittens roaming his room. His hand paused in its petting. “I hope they’re still in the box.” He whispered softly.

Little Lady batted at his hand and meowed. He resumed petting her and she stopped fussing. “You’re going to be quite the spoiled kitty, Little Lady.” He cracked a smile. “Maybe I should have named you princess instead.” The kitten tilted her head at him as though she was considering it. “Sorry,” He smiled apologetically. “That nickname is already taken by my cute classmate.”

He glanced at the light shining through his windows. “I only have about two hours to get ready for school and to feed you four.” He looked down at the kitten on his chest apologetically. “Sorry, I’m going to have to cut the petting session short.” The kitten meowed at him as he gently took hold of her around the chest.

He held the kitten softly to his chest as he got up and glanced around the room again. Seeing no kittens once more he again hoped that they were all in the box. He wasn’t sure if he had enough time to find all of them and do everything else he needed to do before he left for the day.

He padded over to the box enjoying the feeling of the cold floor on his bare feet. He smiled in relief when he saw the three other kittens sleeping in the box. He put their sister down next to them and prepared to repeat the process of feeding them as he had the night before.

After getting and boiling the water, all while still in his pajamas, he picked back up Little Lady and grinned when she butted her head against his wrist. “Don’t tell the others, but I think you’re already my favorite.” He whispered conspiratorially.

After feeding her, he put her back down in the box. He fed both Splat and Stripes with no problems.

However, when he reached down to grab Grumpy the kitten hissed at him and then clawed ineffectually at his hand.

He frowned at the kitten. “What’s wrong?” He asked kindly.

Grumpy meowed pitifully at him and tuned to waddle over to the corner of the box. Once there He buried his head in the corner. If Adrien hadn’t been a little worried he probably would have thought the action cute.

“Aren’t you hungry?” He asked softly. He reached out and tried his best to ignore the small annoyed mews as he brought him to his chest and pressed the bottle full of formula the kitten’s lips.

Grumpy resisted for a second and batted at the bottle instead of drinking from it. Eventually thought the kitten started sucking on it. “Good kitty.” He cooed. He put Grumpy back down with his siblings and tried to pet him only to get rejected again.

Adrien pouted as he went to freshen up. “You’re definitely earning your name, Grumpy.”

After taking a quick shower and putting on his day clothes, that his father chose for him to wear until the next summer show, he brushed his teeth and made sure his hair was right. Feeling somewhat satisfied with how his hair looked he walked back into his room. He went and grabbed a wheel of cheese out of one of the bookcases near his desk.

The sound of him opening the container for the cheese seemed to be enough to finally rouse the sleeping Plagg. He took the cheese out of the container and held it in his hand. “Pla-”

A swoosh of air, a quick grab, and Adrien was no long holding the cheese wheel.

He sighed. “Good morning to you too, Plagg.” His Kwami ignored his greeting.

He grabbed his bag and filled it with the required books for the day and then sat down at his desk.

He flicked on his computer and groaned when he saw the time. Nathalie would be expecting him at breakfast in less than ten minutes. That left him only a little time to get a good story together on why his room definitely did not need cleaning by house services any time in the foreseeable future.

“Well, no time like the present.” He muttered and stood to leave. “Plagg, let’s go.” He picked up his bag and Plagg flew into it.

As he went through the door he glanced back at the kittens. “Try not to get into any trouble.” He told them softly.

He sighed and shut the door behind him. He walked to the dining room and sat down at his usual seat at the end of the table.

“Good morning, Nathalie.” He greeted as she entered the room.

“Adrien.” She greeted back with a sharp nod. “Your schedule today is mostly empty, but I would like to remind you that you have work due for your Chinese lesson tomorrow.”

He hummed his acknowledgement. “Thank you Nathalie.” He hesitated for a moment. “I would like to take over the duty of cleaning my room from now on.” He stated.

Nathalie’s brow furrowed slightly. “I… suppose I can see to that. May I ask why you want to?”

Adrien smirked. “You may.”

Nathalie lost her cool for a moment and almost cracked a full smile before once again schooling her expression. “Why do you want to clean your room?”

Adrien blinked as innocently as possible. He didn’t realize he looked a lot like the kittens he was taking care of. “I just want to see what it’s like since I’m always hearing my friends talk about it.”

Nathalie eyed him suspiciously.  “Very well. Inform me when you change your mind.” She flicked something on her tablet. Adrien assumed it was a note to herself about what they had been talking about. Wait.

“I will not be changing my mind.” He told her.

Nathalie looked a tad dubious. “Of course, Sir.”

He pouted. “I’m serious.”

She nodded in agreement. “Please remember your Chinese work and enjoy your day at school.”

Left alone to eat, Adrien spent the rest of his meal moping. “I’m convincing right Plagg?”

Plagg chuckled. “Does Ladybug think so?”

Adrien frowned at his Kwami. “Of course she does.” He looked uncertain. “Right?”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Relax kid, I was just messing with you.” Adrien relaxed. “You’re just a terrible liar.” He nodded to himself.

“What?” Adrien squawked. “I’m a great liar!”

Plagg shook his head in amusement. “No, you’re really not.” Adrien drooped.

He sighed. “Look at it this way: Ladybug hates liars so at least you have that going for you.”

Adrien smiled tentatively and then paled. “Wait. If I’m a terrible liar how am I going to get away with hiding those kittens?”

Plagg shrugged. “What do I look like? Some sort of magic demi-god who can fix your problems.”

Adrien looked at him incredulously. “That’s exactly what you-”

“Adrien, you need to leave now or else you might be late.” Nathalie said from the doorway.

He nodded. “I’m coming.”

He quickly got up and grabbed his bag. He headed out the doors and then the gates of his house. He smiled in thanks to his driver who was holding the door open for him and sat down in the back seat with a sigh.

“Hopefully, I can at least keep my secret for today.” He muttered. He spent the rest of the ride trying to ignore Plagg’s snickering.

* * *

 

Nathalie opened the door to Adrien’s room with some trepidation. She was too curious to ignore Adrien’s strange behavior and decided to take advantage of his absence from the house to find out what he wanted to hide from her so desperately. She really hoped it had nothing to do with him being a teenager. Or worse, something that she had to report to Mr. Agreste.

She glanced around the room while still standing in the doorway. The only thing she saw that was out of place was a large cardboard box and some bags sitting next to it. His room was large enough that he could be hiding things elsewhere in his room and she wouldn’t even be able to see it.

She was startled out of her observations by a soft meow. She looked down at the source of the noise: A cute spotted kitten.

“ _Oh_. He’s hiding kittens.” She murmured. “That’s so _Adrien_.” She said affectionately.

She reached down to gently pet the kitten and was surprised by the little kitten jumping back and hissing softly at her. “Must be skittish.” She said quietly.

She walked into the room, ignoring the hissing kitten, and checked the box. “Four of them.” Her lips quirked upwards in amusement.

The spotted kitten was now batting at her foot and she glanced down at it. “Protective one aren’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll leave your masters domain now.” She felt silly assuring a kitten and was surprised by it stopping its aggressive behavior to stare at her.

She kept her word and left through the door. She closed it gently as she passed through it.

She straightened her jacket and pulled her tablet out. She would have to make sure no one entered Adrien’s room from now on. Maybe she could use him being a teenager as an excuse?

Not once during her planning did she ever consider outing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh. Not enough kittens in this chapter. At least Nathalie is amusing to write and Plagg being a little jerk is fun as heck.
> 
> Splat and Stripes will get their time in the spotlight eventually. Promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien felt that his school day could have gone better.

He spent most of his classes constantly worried. He kept wondering if his kittens were alright. He hoped that he had fed them enough to last them until evening. They would probably be bored sitting in that box all day. Kittens slept a lot but they still liked to explore and play just like full grown cats.

His worry was so apparent that it was even distracting his teachers. He had been told numerous times by them throughout the day to pay more attention. Ms. Bustier had even threatened to send him to the principle when he had suddenly got distracted while solving a problem on the board.

He had been preoccupied by the incredibly worrying thought of Little Lady escaping the box and then somehow hurting herself. He only managed to console himself with the fact that his little kitten was really smart. He could only hope that would keep her out of trouble. He especially didn’t want to get home to his father having removed the kittens. The very thought made his heart sink dreadfully.

Of all his friends, Nino was the first one to notice his strange mood and had immediately asked him about it. “I’m fine, Nino, just some things on my mind. Thanks for asking.” That, thankfully, mollified Nino for today, but he needed a more permanent lie if he was going to keep the kittens hidden from his best friend. He couldn’t let anyone find out about them.

Ladybug was right about keeping secrets. After all, the less people that knew about them the less chance they would spread. Even if you really wanted to tell the people you trust the most. He refused to believe otherwise. His Lady couldn’t be wrong about such an important aspect of their jobs.

Then Chloe of all people had noticed strange behavior. She demanded to know why he had been acting ‘faded’, whatever that meant, and he had only managed to get out of that one by assuring her that he didn’t even know what ‘being faded’ even meant. Chloe believed him easily. “Of course you don’t know. Why in the world would I think you did?” For some reason, he felt like he should be insulted by her accepting his excuse so easily.

Alya had been the next of his friends to stick her nose into his business, but thankfully he had plenty of experience as Chat Noir at avoiding her questions. Though, as Adrien he wasn’t sure ‘My time is running out.’ worked that well. So instead, he had to deal with her invasive questions about his health (reasonable), his home life (a bit more worrying and private), and his love life (Seriously Alya?). At the last one he walked away from her ignoring her protests.

It wasn’t until school was let out for the day that his last friend decided to confront him. The worst part of Marinette confronting him was that brushing her off felt like kicking a kitten. Heh. Kitten.

What was he talking about? Right, Marinette was confronting him.

He was waiting for his car while sitting on the steps outside of the school when she walked up to him and stood by his side. She didn’t immediately say anything. Instead, she kept glancing at him with nervousness mixed with concern. As the seconds ticked by the nervousness seemed to take over.

He sighed and gave up on leaving without talking to her. He couldn’t just ignore Marinette looking so, so _lost_ as she tried to muster up the courage to talk to him. He shook his head and decided he had to get that look off her face.

“Good afternoon, Marinette.” He said with a pleasant smile.

Her eyes locked with his. “G-good afternoon, Adrien.” She stammered nervously.

She swallowed. “Are um, are you… alright?” The concern was back in her eyes and flowed into her voice. It even seemed to temporarily overpower the nerves she had from earlier.

“I’m fine.” He told her kindly. “I just have a lot on my mind today is all.” It felt like that was going to be his go to excuse from now on.

She didn’t look convinced, but nodded slowly anyway. “If you do need anything, and I mean _anything_ , Adrien, just ask.” She said softly but surely.

He blinked at her in surprise. “I… thanks Marinette, I will.” He was touched by her genuine concern.

She smiled at him and before either of them could say anything else his ride arrived and he had to go.

* * *

 

“So, that was basically how my day went.” He told the cat kwami. Adrien sat in the backseat of the car as he explained his school day.

Plagg growled and pulled on his ears. “I was there you dolt!”

Adrien looked down at him. “So…?”

“I already knew about all of this.” Plagg grumbled.

“You were paying attention during school?” Adrien asked skeptically.

Plagg opened his mouth and then closed it. “Shut up.” He grouched. “Why are you so worried anyway? Those kittens are close to being weaned as it is. Not much to worry about.”

Adrien gaped at him. “How can you even tell?”

“I’m a cat based demi-god, Adrien. I work some mighty magic.” He said haughtily.

Adrien practically hissed at him. “This morning you…!”

The car stopped and Plagg quickly hid back in Adrien’s bag. His driver opened the door for him and Adrien thanked him as he passed by.

Adrien couldn’t stop himself from walking a bit faster today. He wanted to get back to his kittens as soon as possible.

He paused after passing through the front door into the foyer. He swallowed hard. “Father.” He greeted politely.

His father stood at the top of the stairs and stared down at him from behind his glasses. “Why did you suddenly decide to clean your room yourself?” He asked. No. His father didn’t ask. He _demanded_ to know.

Adrien stood up straighter and clasped his hands together behind his back. “I wished to take responsibility for my own messes, Father.” He stated coolly. For some reason, it was easier to lie to his father than his teachers or friends.

His father considered his words and then nodded sharply. “Very well. Do not let this eat into your other responsibilities.”

His son nodded. He was fairly surprised his father allowed this so easily.

His father started to turn to leave, but then paused to look back at his son. “Adrien, I am pleased to see you are going out of your way to take on new tasks. Good job.” With that said, his father continued up the stairs.

Adrien stared at where his father had been standing. A small smile slid onto his face. “Thank you, Father.” He murmured softly to himself.

He stood there for a long moment before heading to his room. He opened the door and blinked in surprise when he saw Little Lady sitting facing the door. Looking a little closer he realized the little spotted kitten was sleeping.

He grinned. “My Little Lady is so cute.” He gently picked her up and headed over to his desk to drop off his bag. His movement around the room had obviously woken the other kittens as they started letting out soft mews.

“Stop fussing,” He chided them gently. “I’ll feed you all in a second.”

“Still not sure why you didn’t just hand them all over to the animal shelter.” Plagg said as he peeked at the three kittens still in the box.

“Their full enough as they are.” He grimaced. “Sometimes I wish I could do more and this was the perfect opportunity to do exactly that.”

Plagg grumbled and then frowned. “I think the grey one is sick.”

Adrien blinked in concern and put Little Lady down on the floor. She yawned with her eyes closed and stretched her entire body as she woke. He walked over to the box with Little Lady quickly padding after him. Once at the box he peered down at Grumpy. “He has been acting a little strange.” Adrien admitted. “I was hoping it would resolve itself.”

Plagg continued frowning. “I think the kitten needs some help.” He looked up at Adrien with concern shining in his green cat eyes.

“Tomorrow is Sunday Plagg. There are no vets open on Sunday.” Adrien’s brow furrowed. “At least that I know of anyway.”

Plagg shot him a strange, for Plagg anyway, concerned look. Crud, if his kwami of all people was concerned then he really needed to do something.

“Any ideas?” He asked him. If he didn’t Adrien did have a good amount of money in his personal account. He could make a visit to the nearest animal hospitable as Chat. That would draw a lot of eyes though.

Little Lady meowed at him and pawed his leg. Plagg glanced at her. “She’s concerned for her brother.” He told him. The kwami looked at the concerned kitten and sighed. “I really shouldn’t tell you this, but I know a healer of sorts that might be able to help.”

“You know somebody?” Adrien asked dubiously. He reached down and ran his fingers along Little Lady’s back. She relaxed and purred up at him.

Plagg snickered. “Just this one guy.” He assured him.

Adrien glanced down at the kittens. “Can we take Grumpy to him tonight?”

Plagg nodded. “He seems to be in a bad way. Best if we fix it as soon as possible.”

Adrien decided not to mention anything about Plagg’s about face when it came to the kittens. “Let me feed the other three and then we can take him to this healer of yours.”

Adrien went to go get some water to boil and when he got back he was surprised to see Plagg had curled up next to Grumpy. He would swear later, to Plagg’s many denials, that he heard Plagg whisper to the tiny grey kitten: ‘Don’t worry, my chosen’s the best. He’ll definitely take care of you.’

Right now though, he was focused on feeding the kittens so that he could take Grumpy to the healer Plagg had mentioned. If that failed he would just have to bite the bullet and take him to an animal hospital.

Finishing up with them he gently put Little Lady into the box “Stay here for now. I’m going to help your brother.” He told the kittens softly.

As soon as his kwami was done telling him where the healer lived Adrien grabbed a towel and turned towards Plagg.

“Plagg!” His kwami looked up at him. “Claws out!”                                                                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent so many hours editing this. Over the course of several days no less. That is not normal for me. So, I really hope I got the glaring errors. Please God tell me I got all the bad ones.
> 
> I'm going to apologize for the lack of kittens here. At least Plagg cuddled up to Grumpy? Ugh. Tell me what you guys thought of Adrien's friends in this. Also Gabriel.
> 
> In case you were wondering when there will be a lot more kittens. Sunday is the next day in the fic and Adrien only has a Chinese lesson sooooooo... yeah. Hijinks soon! Hopefully. My muse keeps wrecking my plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Noir ran along the Parisian rooftops, only illuminated by the soft glow of the moon.

He had tucked Grumpy into the towel he had picked up and was doing his best as he went along to not jostle the little grey kitten. He glanced down, noticing the kitten’s eyes had a little bit of gunk around them.

“That’s a bad sign.” He muttered. He quickened his pace. Even if it wasn’t needed he still wanted to get there as soon as possible.

He landed on a street close to the school. He found it odd that the person Plagg knew lived so close to the school, but when he heard the soft mewl coming from his arms he let his suspicions go. The kitten looked unusually tired; his little eyes were drooping as he tried to stay awake.

“Don’t worry Grumpy. The healer should be right through this door.” He said softly, gently pressing the bottom of his gloved finger up against the kitten’s nose.

The kitten sneeze sounded so cute that Chat couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. The still drooping eyes of the kitten, however, did push him to walk up to the healer’s door.

He knocked on it loudly. “Hello? Is anyone home?” He asked loudly.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for an answer. He glanced down at the kitten and felt himself smile at Grumpy’s cute sleeping face. He didn’t notice his foot stop tapping as he gently scratched between Grumpy’s ears. He hummed contentedly at the sound of the kitten’s soft purr.

The door in front of him opened up to an old man wearing red pajamas with yellow roses and vines printed on it. “Yes?” He asked curiously. The man looked over him closely. “What does the illustrious Chat Noir need of an old man like myself?”

He blinked. For some reason he had forgotten he was Chat Noir. “Ah. I heard you might be able to help my cat?” He gestured the bundle in his arms forward.

The elderly man blinked and took a step outside to look down and the kitten. His eyes ran over the kitten’s body. He frowned. “Who told you to come to me?” He asked slowly as he gently put his hand under the kitten’s chin to get a better look.

Chat grimaced slightly. “A… mutual friend, apparently.”

The healer quirked his lips at the dodgy way Chat was acting and hummed in consideration after the kitten opened its eyes. “Well, I don’t make a habit of treating animals, but I’ll make an exception for one of the heroes of Paris.”

The old man turned and headed back inside. He tilted his head back to ask Chat to follow him.

Chat did as he was told. He glanced around the home, noticing the Chinese styling. Now that he was actually here his doubts further plagued him. He could only hope and trust that the old man would know how to help Grumpy. He wasn’t sure if trusting Plagg on the old man was a good idea. Plagg hadn’t truly led him astray before, but this was far more important than anything he had needed to trust his kwami with before. “Let’s think of this as a trust fall, Plagg.” He mumbled under his breath.

The old man gestured for him to sit down at a low wooden table. Chat kneeled down on the mat next to the table and gently laid down the bundle containing his kitten. He hesitated in letting go of the bundle of fluffy kitten. He felt anxious at the thought of failing Grumpy. He didn’t want to lose anyone else.

“It’s alright, Chat Noir. I can and will help the little one.” The old man assured him.

Chat looked up at the soft assurance and gentle let the kitten go. “Um, I don’t want to be rude,” He frowned slightly. “But our mutual friend didn’t mention your name.”

The old man chuckled. “Of course he didn’t.” He shook his head in amusement. “My name is Fu.” He said softly.

Chat mouthed the name and looked down to watch Fu placed his hand on the kitten’s stomach. “Will he be alright, Dài Fu?” Chat let a small smirk slip onto his face.

Fu smiled widely, amused at his punny address. “Don’t worry. I’m used to far harder tasks than treating an ill kitten.”

While Chat watched, Fu walked over and picked up a small gong. He walked back over and calmly hit the gong a couple times above the kitten. Chat wondered if it sleep deprived and he was just seeing things when he saw a soft glow overtaking the little kitten.

Finally, Fu placed his hands over the kitten and held them there for several seconds. After he hummed a bit and then hit the gong one more time before nodding in satisfaction.

“There. He should be better now.”

The kitten blinked lazily at Chat and then meowed loudly and stretched. “How did that work?” He murmured. He gently picked up the kitten and grinned when Grumpy nipped at his fingers. “Still Grumpy I see.” He hummed happily.

“Some secrets, including my abilities, should be kept secret. Don’t you agree _Chat Noir_?” Fu said calmly.

Chat cracked a smile at the man. “I have no problems with keeping secrets.”

Fu just nodded.

Chat enveloped the kitten with the towel and stood with the bundled up kitten now once again in his arms. “Thank you for your help.” He bowed slightly, shifting to make sure he was not squishing the kitten.

“You are very welcome, Chat Noir. It made me happy to be able to help out an old friend.” Fu smiled.

* * *

 

_Really,_ Chat thought as he climbed onto the school roof. _That was a lot easier than I expected it to be._

He’d make sure to trust Plagg more in the future. He was also _definitely_ getting the cheese obsessed kwami a whole wheel of his favorite for helping with Grumpy.

He tensed up when he heard a soft thump come from behind him. He turned around quickly and held the bundle protectively to his chest.

Ladybug stood on the edge of the rooftop. She held her yoyo limply out in front of her as she looked at him in surprise. She looked disheveled. One of her pigtails was missing its ribbon, some of her hair was sticking up, and it was frizzier than normal.

He blinked, slightly startled. Usually Ladybug waited until Sunday night to patrol and her appearance… His eyes narrowed. “Is there an akuma?” He asked, quickly scanning the rooftops with his eyes.

Ladybug slowly shook her head. “No, I just needed some air…” She shifted anxiously. “What’s that?” She changed the subject.

He frowned at the finger pointing at the bundle he held securely to his chest. “It’s a kitten.” He pulled pack the towel a bit and Grumpy poked his head out and mewed tiredly.

Ladybug stared at the kitten. “Um. Chat, why do you have a kitten?” She hesitated before adding more. “You know you’re not really a cat, right? You can’t actually have kittens yourself.” She explained gently.

Chat gave her a deadpan glare for her effort. “I know.” He said flatly. “I picked up this guy and three more the other day.”

She giggled nervously. “I was just joking!” She waved her hand. Her left eye twitched a bit.

He titled his head at her in a dubious manner and his grumpy kitten copied him. “Right.”

“Right.” She smiled tightly. “I’m just gonna go bye!” She swung away.

“That was weird.” He muttered and then turned to look at the kitten. “Wonder what’s up with her.” The kitten mewed at him. “Yeah, she was acting weird.”

He frowned at her retreating back and proceeded to sigh with a smile on his face. “Let’s go home.” He wrapped Grumpy back up with the towel. He would have to wait till their next patrol to ask Ladybug what was wrong.

Her reaction to him having kittens was interesting. Apparently, he didn’t even need to hide the kittens from Ladybug. Since she seemed so disinterested.

* * *

 

A few moments later he landed quietly in his room and was welcomed by typical silence. He sighed. He hated how quiet it got in his… wait. It hadn’t been this quiet since he found the kittens.

He quickly walked over to the box and groaned tiredly. The box was empty.

“Of course, such troublemakers.” He muttered under his breath.

Something soft pressed against his hand and he blinked. Looking down he stared in surprise at Grumpy. The grey kitten was looking at him in what seemed to be concern. He gently patted him on the head. “You stay here while I go find your siblings, okay?” The kitten meowed sympathetically at him in response.

He put Grumpy down into the box and smiled at him. “Your name is going to confuse a lot of people if you keep acting so sociable, kitten.” He said affectionately.

He looked around the room. Seeing nothing he quickly hopped up to the upper part of his room. Still not finding the kittens, he jumped down onto his bed and transformed back into Adrien.

Plagg spiraled out of his ring and used the momentum to float over to Adrien’s desk like a piece of paper.

He yawned. “What a day… hey what’s with the face?”

Adrien sighed, exhausted. “The other three are missing.” He said simply, his hand limply gesturing to the kitten box.

Plagg stared at him. “You know what? I’ll go find them. You wait here.”

Adrien gaped at him. “Huh?”

Plagg floated over to the door. “I expect a whole wheel of camembert for this.” He told him.

Adrien’s mouth closed and he smiled. “Of course, thank you Plagg.”

Plagg scoffed softly, an affectionate glint shining in his eyes, and phased through the door.

Adrien’s newly good mood remained as he got ready for bed. Thankfully, it was unlikely that the kittens would be discovered. Nathalie had left a couple hours ago and his father was an early bird. He would trust Plagg to find and return the kittens. After all, he did promise himself to trust his kwami more.

After showering, slipping into some white silk pajamas, and dealing with his dental hygiene Adrien walked out of his bathroom to see Plagg wrestling with Splat. The two rolled around the room as they fought over something Adrien couldn’t see.

Blinking in surprise at the strange scene, Adrien smiled when Little Lady padded over to him and started rubbing against his legs.

He kneeled down and started petting the spotted kitten. He glanced around the room looking for Stripes and smiled when he noticed her trying to get to Grumpy. He stood from his kneeling position and made his way over to the box.

“Give me back my cheese you ungrateful-!” Plagg hissed at Splat as they rolled around. They were both holding onto a small piece of camembert. Adrien assumed Plagg had stolen it from the kitchen while looking for the kittens.

Once he reached the box he kneeled down again. He picked up Stripes so that he could reunite her with Grumpy by placing her back into the box. Stripes jumped on Grumpy as soon as he placed her down, the striped kitten licking her brother affectionately. Grumpy struggled to get her off before giving up and mewing softly. He went to place Little Lady there too, but she slid out of his hands when he tried to pick her up and ran away in the direction of his bed.

Sighing contentedly, Adrien watched as she jumped and clawed her way onto his bed. He smiled and shook his head as the kitten curled up on his pillow.

He turned his head back to Plagg just in time to see the kwami’s victory. “The cheese in this house is mine and don’t you dare forget it!” He gloated as he floated above Splat.

Splat meowed pitifully and looked up at Plagg with wide unblinking blue eyes. Plagg glowered back. “Those eyes don’t work on me! I _invented_ that technique.”

The kitten’s eyes widened further and he half pawed at Plagg and somehow mewed even more pathetically than before.

Plagg hesitated. Splat stared intently. Plagg grimaced. Splat mewed cutely. “Fine!” Plagg shouted, giving up. “Take the stupid cheese.” He grumbled. He tossed the tiny piece of cheese at the kitten.

Splat happily caught it in his mouth and mewed thankfully. “Yeah, yeah!” Plagg continued grumbling.

Adrien smiled secretly at the sight and quietly swooped Splat into his arms. The kitten mewed at him in surprise. He smiled at him. “Sleep time little kitten.” He whispered.

Splat gave him an almost petulant look as he put him in the box. Adrien’s lip quirked up in amusement at the rebellious kitten’s behavior.

Yawning, Adrien crossed the room and plopped down on his bed. He put his head down next to Little Lady’s. He fell asleep quickly, missing his favorite kitten curling up into a ball against his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KITTIES :D

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for stress relief. Adrien with kittens. Never has there been so much cuteness. Enjoy I guess.
> 
> Leave me a note if I managed to make Adrien do something that's going to kill the kittens. Whenever I take care of kittens they always have their momma so I'm a bit fuzzy on taking care of kittens without one.
> 
> Leave a review and some Kudos if you liked it. ^^


End file.
